


a series of kyndy oneshots

by jigsaw1234



Category: South Park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigsaw1234/pseuds/jigsaw1234
Summary: A bunch of romantic Kyle x Wendy oneshots. Wich just came to mind summary sucks but please dont judge by the summary. Rated M for later hope you enjoy. Please review tell me what you think.





	1. Chapter 1

UTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY A SERIES OF KYNDY ONESHOTS IT' A SERIES OF ROMANTIC KYLE X WENDY ONESHOTS  
1:Breaking up and moving on  
"Hey Kyle Can you ask Wendy, Why she broke up with me?" Asked Stan. "Fine" Replied Kyle, Walking over to Wendy's Locker. "Hey Wendy" said Kyle, "oh Hi Kyle what's up?" asked Wendy, Who then felt butterflies in her stomach; What no-one els knew is that Wendy always had feelings for Kyle.  
"Stan wants to know why you broke up with him" replied Kyle; "Oh I still want to be friends i just don't Want to be his girlfriend anymore" replied Wendy, "Kyle wait" said Wendy, "what?" asked Kyle.  
"You shouldn't let Stan have you ask questions like that. If he has something to say; he can man up say it to my face" replied Wendy. "I know but We've been the best of friends since kindergarten, i just did not want to cause a fight between us" Replied Kyle.  
"Kyle i need to talk to you about something, can we have lunch, together?" asked Wendy. "Sure i know  
the perfect place" replied Kyle. "He he ok see you then" replied Wendy who then surprised Kyle by kissing his cheek. "Wow" muttered Kyle then walked off to his next class.  
(LATER)  
"Hey Stan i think i might eat by myself today" said Kyle, "What ever" replied Stan; before Kyle walked off. "So where is that quiet place you told me about Kyle?" asked Wendy, "It's just over here" replied Kyle, as they both went into a wooded area,  
"Your right it is very peaceful" said Wendy, "so what did you want to talk about?" asked Kyle, taking a bite out of a sandwich; "well i wanted to talk to you because I think I like you" Confessed Wendy.  
"You do?" asked Kyle, "yes I've always had feelings for you" she replied the two remained in silence for a few minutes; "sigh It's ok Kyle I'll understand if you don't feel the same way about mmmm" she was cut off by Kyle kissing her,  
"It's alright Wendy I've always had feelings for you to" replied Kyle. "You do?" asked Wendy, "Yes" replied Kyle Kissing her again. "You wanna see a movie or something?" asked Kyle, "Sure already looking ford to it" said Wendy; Kissing him again.  
AUTHORSNOTE WELL THERES CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE

 


	2. breaking up and moving on part2

< Prev Next >  
AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE IM BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF A SERIES OF KYNDY ONESHOTS IT'S A CONTINUUM OF THE PREVIOUS ONESHOT R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Kyle arrived to pick up Wendy. The film they were seeing was me before you, It Went on for about an hour and Fifty minutes. Wendy came out of the Cinema slightly sobbing, "you okey Wendy?" Asked Kyle,

"I'm okey I loved, every second of it; but i just can't believe that he chose death over her" replied Wendy, "other than that it is now my favourite movie ever" she said once more. "I think we should go Wendy" said Kyle.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Kyle" Said Wendy Kissing him, "it was my pleasure, I mean knowing how Stan is he wouldn't have spent a dime on taking you to see that" replied Kyle.

"Ugg can we please not talk about my ex boyfriend when I'm trying to have a good time, with my new boyfriend"

replied Wendy. "Sorry Wendy" replied Kyle, as the two walked hand and hand to Kyle's house; "My parents are out of town for a couple of weeks. And my brother's at school camp" said Kyle.

As they both entered Kyle's house; "so Listen I'm going to take a shower and Get ready for -" "can i join you?" asked Wendy cutting him off. "what Join me for a shower?" asked Kyle. "Yea" replied Wendy,

"K" replied Kyle, as he and Wendy went up to Kyle's bathroom, Once Kyle had turned the water on. Wendy pushed Kyle against the wall, then started kissing him roughly; pushing her naked body against his, "ahh Wendy shouldn't we wait i mean we only just started dating" said Kyle.

"Fuck waiting I never got my chance with Stan, so I'm not waiting any longer" replied Wendy feeling his large circumsized dick harden in her hand; "my god Kyle you're huge!" said Wendy complementing on the size of his dick.

"Thanks" said Kyle "your welcome babe" replied Wendy kissing his lips; then Wendy got on her knees and engulfed his leingh. "Mmmmm" moaned Kyle as Wendy sucked him off and eventually started bobbing her head; "Wendy I'm going to Ahhhh" moaned Kyle, Cumming in her mouth;

"Oh my god Wendy that felt amazing" said Kyle kissing trails down her chest and stomach; then he begun to eat out her pussy. "Mmmmm Oh my god Kyle that feels fucking amazing" moaned Wendy, Kyle pushed his tung in and out her pussy faster, "Kyle I'm ahhhhhh" moaned Wendy; after Kyle gave her the best orgassom ever.

Kyle turned off the water; and picked up Wendy, bridal style. And carried her to the bedroom, then he gently placed Wendy on the bed kissing her delicate lips. "I love you Wendy Testaburger" said Kyle before slowly pushing his dick inside her. "AHHHHHHH" Wendy moaned; as Kyle started thrusting in and out of her. "OH YES FUCK ME FUCK ME FASTER" Demanded Wendy. Kyle obeyed and thrusted as hard and fast as he could; "Wendy I'm going to AHHHHHHH" Moaned Kyle as he released his seed in her pussy. Kyle pulled out and collapsed next to Wendy; Who then cuddled up to him. "Thank you Kyle I love you so much" said Wendy Kissing him before falling asleep.

"I love you to Wendy" Replied Kyle falling asleep soon after.

END OF THIS ONESHOT

AUTHOURSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	3. follow that egg alternate version

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF A SERIES OF KYNDY ONESHOTS IT'S ANOTHER VERSION OF FOLLOW THAT EGG R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Follow that egg alternate version.

It was a rainy day In The small town of South park. When Kyle Broflovski was working on the egg project with Stan "Knock knock knock" "Hold on, Hello? Wendy?" asked Kyle, "I want to see my egg" sighed Wendy, "ha?" asked Kyle, "I want to see my egg" she said once more, "Wendy It's not your egg anymore" replied Kyle.

"Yes it is I made it I decorated it, besides I also begun to develop feelings for you" she sobbed. Trying to hold back tears but she wasn't doing a good job; Wendy then felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "I've always had feelings for you too Wendy listen my parents are out of town so, Maybe we can have dinner and Watch a film together" replied Kyle.

Before feeling her lips against his; "I'd like that very much at least you don't vomit when I kiss you like Stan did" said Wendy smiling. "Okey let's get you inside out of the rain" said Kyle, as he let her in. Can I use your bathroom please?" asked Wendy "Sure upstairs first one on you're left" replied Kyle as she went upstairs.

"Hey dude. My dad called me saying he needs my help see you later" said Stan as he left; (5 Minutes later) Wendy came back down with her hair dried. "Is that our egg?" asked Wendy excitedly. "Yep" replied Kyle; as Wendy held it in her arms and kissed it; then smiled before kissing Kyle.

"Love you" said Wendy, "I love you too" replied Kyle as they ate dinner. Then watched me before you and fell asleep.

END

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S ONESHOT 3 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	4. comfort sex

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE IM BACK WITH PART4 OF A SERIES OF KYNDY ONESHOTS IT'S WHEN STAN LEAVES WENDY FOR SOMEONE ELSE AND KYLE COMFORTS HER R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

comfort sex

Kyle Broflovski was walking, thru the school playground. When he saw Wendy crying in a corner; next to the school. "Wendy what's wrong?" asked Kyle, Wendy showed him the text and photo that Stan sent her.

It was a photo of him and Red in bed together she had her mouth over his dick; then he red the text.

("Wendy I'm leaving you for Red, I'm sorry but she's a lot hotter then you. Good buy love Stan)

"That unbelievable son of a bitch" said Kyle, Before turning to face Wendy. Then putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's okey Wendy forget about him; there are more guys who'd treat you better then him" Kyle smiled placing a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. "What about you Kyle are you single?" asked Wendy,

"yes I am singlemmm" Kyle was cut off by Wendy kissing his lips; "come with me" said Wendy after breaking the kiss, "Kyle followed Wendy behind the school, "Wendy what are we doing back here?" asked Kyle before she Kissed him once more.

Then Wendy unzipped Kyle's jeans then reached inside the slit thru his boxers; then she pulled his large circumsised rock hard dick out. It also twitched a little from her touch. "He he I think it likes me" giggled Wendy before kissing his lips, Then she knelt down and kissed the pink head of Kyle's circumsised cock; Wendy took it in her mouth and begun sucking.

"Mmmmm Oh god that feels fucking amazing ahhh" moaned Kyle cumming all over her mouth face and some pre in her hair. "Eww fuckin hell Kyle I've got your jizz in my hair" said Wendy, "Okey Wendy I'm sorry come on" said Kyle tucking himself back in; before he took Wendy home.

"Kyle why are we at your house?" asked Wendy, "I thought you'd want to have a shower" replied Kyle; As Wendy grabbed Kyle's arm and he led her upstairs. Once in the bathroom Wendy tore off Kyle's cloths once again exposing his huge rock hard dick.

Then Wendy removed her purple jacket, followed by her unicorn tank top reviling a black laced bra ; then she removed her yellow jeans. Reviling black panties matching the bra, Wendy reached behind her, Then removed her bra reviling her breasts.

Then she pulled off her panties reviling her damp pussy, then she pulled Kyle in the shower. Kyle turned on the hot water. Wendy washed Kyle's jizz off of her face and hair, "Sorry about that" said Kyle. "Just shut up and fuck me" said Wendy; "Yes Wendy" Replied Kyle. Before shoving himself in, "AHHHH" moaned Wendy as Kyle thrusted in and out of her tight wet pussy. "Fuck me Kyle don't you dare stop" demanded Wendy. "Wendy I'm going to ahhhhh" Moaned Kyle as he came inside her. Kyle pulled out of Wendy before the washed themselves off, then Kyle turned off the shower; then they went into the bedroom and fell asleep.

End of oneshot

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S PART4 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	5. study time

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS CHAPTER5 OF A SERIES OF KYNDY ONESHOTS WHEN THEY ARE ASSIGNED A PROJECT ON THE REPRODUCTIVE SYSTEM R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Kyle Broflovski was in his room with his girlfriend Wendy Testaburger studieing on the reproductive systim. Kyle felt an arm wrap around his waist then undid his belt; "What are you doing?" asked Kyle, "I'm board" replied Wendy. As she undid his belt and pants then reached into his boxers then found what she was looking for;

she felt his dick begin to harden in her hand. Wendy gave Kyle a grin as she unbuttond them releasing his fully erect dick. "Looks like someone's really excited" Said Wendy as she bent over and engulfed his leingh and began sucking him off.

"Mmmmmm" Wendy that feals fucking amezing" said Kyle as he started running his fingers thru her hair; "Wendy I'm going to

Ahhh" he moaned as he jizzed in her mouth. "Tastey" said Wendy as she swalloed his cum; Kyle removed the rest of his cloths until he was compleatley naked.

Then Kyle began to undress Wendy by removing her jacket and shirt and pants, then he reached around and unclasped her bra; allowing her breasts to bownce then. Then he put her on her bed and pulled her panties off with his teeth revileing her wet pussy.

Kyle started eating her out pushing his toung in and out of her pussy "mmmmmmm oh yes Kyle yes that feals so good ahhhhhh" she moaned before cumming in his face. Kyle kissed her as he enterd her pussy and started thrusting in and out of her he groped her tits an begun thrusting faster; "oh yes Kyle fuck me harder don't stop" she moaned.

"Wendy I'm going to ahhhhhhhhhh" moaned Kyle as he came inside her. Kyle pulled out of Wendy and collapsed beside her; "Wow that was fucking amezing i love you so much" Said Wendy As she cuddled into him.

"I love you to Wendy" replied Kyle as he kissed her and they both fell asleep.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THATS THAT PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
